Untitled WarrenWilliam (Au)Story
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: William is the son of the best Vampire Hunter alive; Warren is the son of the most dangerous Vampire Lord alive. Two complete opposites, but as Fate would have it, they end up meeting... (Full summary inside!) This story contains yaoi! Beware! *grins* Might go up in rating in later chapters.
1. Prologue

******_Untitled_**** Warren/William Story~**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sky High, though I do own the story plot... technically the dream that gave me the story plot. Ah, how I loved that dream...

Anyway... warnings include Oocness, Au plots, Evil Vampire Hunters, Vampires as good guys... as well as Warren as the son of a Vampire Lord, and William as a Vampire Fledgling. Anything more, I might add in the additional chapters.

**Summary:** William is the son of the best Vampire Hunter alive; Warren is the son of the most dangerous Vampire Lord alive. Two complete opposites, but as Fate would have, they end up meetings and something new is created: a relationship so strong that the flame burns ever stronger with each passing second. But with being from two different world's altogether, what will happen? And furthermore, how will the hunters react to William striking a bond with the son of Baron, William's dad's worst enemy? What's to gain by doing all this... and at what cost?

**Prologue**

My name is William Theodore Stronghold and I seem to be your average teenager: brown hair, blue eyes, and seventeen years old. But the thing is... I'm not.

I'm the son of the best Vampire Hunter that ever lived: Steven Stronghold. He's the best because he has taken out more vampire clans than any other hunter alive. I also happen to be traveling with some of the best hunters alive: Layla, Gwen, Penny, Lash, Speed, and some others too.

There's just one problem with that... the very vampire's that my 'family' hunts, I'm one of them.

Though I'm just a fledgling, so being one isn't very noticeable. Yes, I have fangs, and my eyes turns somewhat red when I'm mad... but again, it's not very noticeable. Not now.

You know, some people believe that you can be turned by a single bite to the neck from a vampire. And they're right, but they also aren't. If you get bitten, yes, you turn, but you aren't technically a full vampire. The venom in a vampire's fangs, when released, allows the person turned to have some extent of that vampire's powers as well, but not the full extent of them.

The only true way to become a vampire, though it takes a few years, is to come in contact with vampire blood; have it go into your own, letting the blood mix with yours. You become a full vampire within three to five years, and during that time, you're just a fledgling, like me.

Vampire's have very sharp fangs, claws too, and their eyes turn red when they're both mad and during night when the moon is visible. They can also run really fast, but not at super speed; they have excellent hearing; superb smell; and they can sense when another is within fifty yards. That's why it's so hard for most hunters to find them.

Another thing, that people think is a complete joke, is that full vampires, even fledglings, can turn into bats. Though I am smaller and weaker and clumsier than most when I do.

You may be asking, how I was turned. Well, I'll answer that, but in time.

It's been two years though, to this very day, since I've been turned.

And the one who turned me just so happens to be the son of the very Vampire Lord that my dad's been trying to track since he himself was just a teen.

Warren Peace.

Let me start at the beginning, the very beginning, when I first meet Warren; two years and three months ago.

-0-

I need a freaking title for this thing... but I can't think of one. Maybe you guys could help out? *smiles hopefully* Anyway, hope you guys like the story. *grins*

~The White Wolf, Zero


	2. Chapter 1

Warren is definitely ooc... Oh well. Here's Chapter 1, hope you like it. *grins* And I still need a title. *huffs*

**Chapter 1**

I sighed in boredom; my chin was resting in the palm of my hand and my elbow was resting on the tree stump I sat behind. My father was droning on and on about the next vampire clan and what their possible routes are and what our plans would be to take them out.

In all honesty, I hated this: hated hunting vampires down and hated killing them.

I have nightmares about my dad killing them and they never go away, no matter how much I wanted them to.

I wondered to myself what it would be like to be a vampire myself.

Chuckling softly as I thought of something that would be worth seeing; what if I was a vampire and my dad had to choose between killing the things he hates, killing me as well, or being a hypocrite and keeping me alive while he still killed other vampires.

"Something funny, Will?" I snapped my head up, blinking from my thoughts and I frowned.

"Uh, no sir..." I quickly said and he huffed, going back to his lecture. I sighed again and waited impatiently for the meeting to come to an end. I honestly didn't care what our plans were or what the vampires were doing. It wouldn't matter anyway, since the vampires we were after were the second best in the region.

When the meeting was over, finally, I got up and walked back to my tent.

Sitting on my bed, I waited, though still bored.

My lamp had been blown out earlier, before the meeting, and now I was just waiting for everyone else to go to bed.

It wasn't long before the last lamp went out, my father's, and then ten minutes later, I was able to sneak out of the camp and venture into the dark forest around us.

I easily avoided the two hunters on guard duty, Lash and Speed, and slipped into the shadows.

It wasn't much later when I found myself finally relaxing under the chill air and the light of the silver moon, though it wasn't full yet.

After walking further from the camp, I found a small clearing that was empty, save for a few tree stumps and some overgrown fungi, and decided to rest on the one of the stumps. And I let my mind shut off as I just paid attention to my surroundings.

I wasn't expecting to find much out here, so I was surprised when I 'felt' the presence of another in the clearing.

I didn't move though; just took another deep breath and relaxed further, closing my eyes with a smile.

It was then that I felt the person come behind me as fast as they appeared, pressing a thin, but sharp, knife to my neck.

I knew I should be scared, but... I wasn't. And I don't know why I wasn't.

"What are you doing in vampire territory?" The person hissed and I immediately knew then that he was a vampire. And even that should have made me scared; but again, it didn't.

"I've been in vampire territory." I replied calmly, opening my eyes to the dark surroundings of the forest. "What are you doing out here alone? Vampire's travel in threes or fours when out of their den," I said, curious and the vampire pressed the blade further into my neck, causing me to wince slightly as I felt the trickle of my blood run down my neck.

"You're a hunter." The vampire said as I felt him tense from behind me and I sighed.

"No, I'm not. My father is a hunter." I said bitterly. I hated being called a hunter when I didn't hunt or kill vampires. All I did was follow my father where he went, staying out of trouble.

"And _who_ exactly is your father?" The vampire sneered and I groaned, tilting my head forward a bit in frustration and annoyance.

"You'd kill me if I told you." I said, not liking this conversation.

"I would've killed you anyway, _hunter_." He said, the pressure from the blade leaving my neck just a fraction.

"I told you, I am not a hunter. I have never hunted or killed a vampire in my life." I argued and he hummed in answer, the blade now leaving my neck and I noticed then that he was walking around to my front, making it visible for him to see me and for me to see him.

I then stiffened and saw him do the same when we saw each other. But neither of us moved.

"You're the son of Baron, the Vampire Lord, aren't you...?" I questioned, soft and curious.

The vampire, Warren, was wearing a long-ish leather jacket and a plain black shirt, as well as black jeans and black leather boots. His long brown hair was untied and laying neatly beside his head. I myself was wearing similar clothes, though instead of a leather jacket, I was wearing a black cotton jacket that was zipped up tight; the hood lying behind my head.

"And if I am, you would just run off and tell that damned hunter, Steven Stronghold." I sighed again, lowering my head fully now as I broke eye contact and shook my head.

"I wouldn't, actually." I spat. "I don't hate vampires, I'll have you know, and I hate my father." I crossed my arms and lifted my head up, staring into the vampires eyes. Although I became entranced when I did; because instead of staring into chocolate brown eyes like I thought I would, I was staring into crimson colored eyes that shone with the light of the moon. "Wow..." I found myself mumbling.

I noticed Warren frowning in confusion and I blushed a bright red, realizing what I said and then turned away, beyond embarrassed.

He then chuckled, causing me to turn towards him again, this time in confusion.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" I nodded to that.

"Most everyone has, why?" Warren shook his head and laughed again, causing me to glare at him. "What? Why are you laughing?" I huffed out, standing up and he merely smirked at me.

"You best be getting back to your camp." He said, instead of answering me and he pocketed the knife, turning away. "It was nice to finally meet you, William." I stared at him, as he waved and left, frowning in utter confusion.

"What... just happened...?" I questioned myself before sighing and deciding to go home.

-0-

The next night I had decided to go back to that clearing, to see if I could find Warren again, but I was disappointed when I wasn't able. But, I kept coming back each night, and each night I waited for no more than three hours before heading back to camp and going to sleep.

-0-

It was two weeks after our first meeting and after my father took down another clan that I ran into him again.

"I've seen you, coming to this clearing every night, William." I perked up at the familiar voice and turned so that I was facing Warren, who was shrouded in the shadows of the forest, his eyes no longer a bright crimson as there was no moon out tonight.

"You've been watching me?" I question with a light half smirk, half smile and he smirked back.

"Perhaps I was, perhaps I wasn't. Though I can't deny I was curious about you." His expression then turned dark and I shivered, slightly frightened, as he came out of the shadows and into the clearing. "And I heard from Father that some of our brethren were killed tonight."

I sighed, nodding in understanding. "And you wanted to see if I had been telling the truth. Yes, Warren, I was. I had stayed back from the attack..." I trailed off, turning away with a solemn frown. "I only wish there was a way that I could stop my father from killing those innocent creatures. But he is driven mad by rage and wants revenge on your father. There's no way anything could stop him." I knew I was rambling now, but I couldn't help it.

"William." The soft tone that Warren used to say my name had me stop talking and I turned to him.

"Yes?" I questioned and he sighed.

"Why have you been coming here every night?" I sighed in relief, grateful for the change in subject and then blushed.

"Er... I-I really have no idea." I admitted, looking at the ground, sheepish, scratching at the back of my neck; one of my many nervous habits.

"I do believe I know why." Warren hummed and I turned back to him, confused. "You come here to talk to the very vampire that your father is trying to hunt down and kill. Why is that?"

"To be fair, he's trying to hunt down and kill your father, not you..." I mumbled half-heartedly and then shrugged. "Like you said when we met, 'Curiosity killed the cat'. I wanted to know more about you, but I guess... I was disappointed when you didn't show up like I thought you would." I said, blushing slightly.

"You want to know about me...?" Warren questioned, looking kind of confused and a little shocked. I gave him a cheeky grin.

"You'd like to know about me, wouldn't you? So it's only fair that I want to know about you too. You know, eh, what's that word...?" I frowned, tilting my head as I thought.

"Quid pro quo." Warren supplied for me with a smirk and I nodded.

"Yeah! Quid pro quo! It's only fair." I repeated and Warren chuckled.

"I suppose." He said softly before walking over and sitting on one of the stumps, smirking at me. "Very well, I will play along."

I sat down as well, full on the stump I was near, crossing my legs Indian style and I grinned again. "You first," I said, still thinking of a question for Warren.

He hummed in thought, looking up before looking back at me. "Your father's a hunter, yet you are not. Why is that?" I frowned at that. Of course that would be his first question for me.

I shrugged and looked away, not liking that question at all. But I answered it truthfully. "Ever since I was little, my father has been trying to teach me about the ways of the hunter. Trying to fill me up with hate for the innocent creatures he's killed so many of. But... I was never able to see things the way he has. I've always viewed vampires as people, like us, people who are just misunderstood." I then smiled at him. "Plus, they are so cute when they're bats!" I added, cooing and he gave me a look that said 'Seriously?' I nearly giggled but held it in and just grinned childishly.

I really did think that vampire bats were cute. They were so soft too.

I never told my father, but I had once come across a vampire bat that was hurt, so I took care of it in secret. Of course, the vampire tried to kill me afterwards, and then it ran away.

"Alright," he replied carefully and I smiled softly, expression softening.

"My turn now," I said and then thought for a bit before looking back at Warren with a curious expression. "When you found me in the clearing, when we first met, you could've easily killed me; since I had put up no fight, especially when you accused me of being a hunter." I started and Warren huffed.

"You technically are a hunter, whether you like it or not." I glared at him with that and then continued.

"Why didn't you?" I asked, ignoring his comment and he sighed.

"If you want to know the truth, I was curious. Why a lone human would be sitting calmly in the dark forest in vampire territory, relaxing of all things. You know, you don't even carry a weapon on you to defend yourself." I smiled at that.

"The forest is my home and its creatures are my friends. Why would I need to protect myself from those I family?" I asked and he just stared at me.

"You are a strange one, William." He said and I just merely grinned in answer, but it dropped when he asked his next question. "Why don't you like your father?"

"Now that's a single question with a very complicated answer." I mumbled with a sigh and he just sat there, waiting. I sighed again and shook my head. "Fine, I'll answer." I had already been opening up to the vampire, more than I had for anyone else, so it couldn't hurt to answer another question; tell someone what I haven't told anyone, if you don't count the forest itself, anyway. "You already know that I don't agree with my father on his views of vampires... so that's one reason, but there is another. Two others actually."

"Go on." He said patiently and I looked back at him before trailing my gaze to a random mushroom that was separated from the others, a small little thing that probably felt alone. That was how I felt. And every reason had to do with my so-called family.

"You've probably noticed... how I don't really have a mother around, huh?" I started out with a simple question and he nodded. "Well... she..." I paused and took a deep breath before I continued. "She died, giving birth to me. Being pregnant put too much stress on her heart, and giving birth only pushed her over the edge." Warren frowned at this, but said nothing. "My father, he blames her death on me. Says that if she didn't have me, if she had only gotten an abortion like he'd wanted her to..." I said that part bitterly, clutching my hands tightly into fists and I closed my eyes as bitter tears surfaced. "T-then she would still be alive." I choked out, letting out a shuddering breath.

Silence carried on around us and then Warren broke the silence with a soft voice. "You said there were two reasons." I was eternally grateful that he did not say anything more on the matter with my mother and then gave a shaky laugh.

"Ah, yeah..." I rubbed the back of my neck, giving Warren a shaky grin. "The other reason is probably why he really hates me, but I kind of don't care about this little fact... not really."

"And what would that be?" He asked and I grinned wider when I heard the curiosity written in his tone.

I stood up and pointed a finger at him dramatically. "You, _vampire_, better not laugh or yell or call me names. Because if you do, I will leave and possibly even tell my father about you." I huffed out with a teasing grin, saying the words in a snobby tone and he smirked, crossing his arms.

"Just say it already." He said; his tone one of mock-annoyance and I grinned cheekily, holding my arms out.

"I'm gay," I said immediately after, humming in delight, "simple as that. Though... of course my father hates that fact." I shrugged and then paused, staring at Warren who was staring back at me with a shocked expression. "W-what...?" I stuttered out, getting nervous now.

"You're kidding, right?" Warren spoke finally, after a heavy silence and I frowned, hurt.

"No. I'm not." I mumbled, turning away, looking at the ground.

"No, William, I didn't mean it like that." I glanced at Warren from the corner of my eyes, seeing him stand up and I looked back at the ground. "I just meant that it shocked me. I didn't expect to hear that from you, is all." He said and I looked up, hopeful.

"Really...?" I don't know why I was so worried about this. I honestly didn't, but again, I was surprised to find I was worried. I was surprised to find that I wanted Warren to not find me repulsive or disgusting or annoying or stupid or whatever... I was surprised to find that I didn't want Warren to leave.

Warren laughed then and shot me an amused look, to which I glared mockingly at. "Now come on, your turn. Ask me anything you'd like."

I grinned at that and nodded. "Just one more question and then I should probably head back to camp." I said and he nodded back.

"Alright. Ask away."

I knew the perfect question I wanted to ask him. "Why had you been wandering the forest alone, the night we first met?" I saw him stiffen at the question and I became more curious. "I do recall saying that vampires always travel in threes or fours when away from their den."

"That is question has a personal answer." He hissed and I stood my ground, crossing my arms.

"Quid pro quo." I huffed out. "I told you my secrets, now you tell me yours."

"And how do I know I can trust you?" He sneered and I recoiled, once again hurt.

"You don't." I answered simply, turning away. "But I trust you, even though I know I shouldn't." I spat and he fell silent.

It seemed a lot of silent pauses circled around Warren and me whenever we talked.

Finally though, Warren broke the silence.

"I was running away." I blinked at that, his voice so soft I barely caught what he said.

"Running away from what?" I asked. "Hunters?" I questioned and he sighed, shaking his head.

"From my fiancé, Magenta. I'm sure you've heard of her." I cringed at the sound of her name and nodded grimly.

"Yeah, I know her: an annoying vampire who doesn't know when to shut up." I mumbled. I only know who she is because I had made the mistake of running into her one night when I was alone. I hadn't known she was a vampire then, but I do now because my father had talked about a few of the vampires from the top three elite clans.

"That's the one." Warren sighed. "A woman I have no intention of marrying." I frowned at that.

"Why not? She may be annoying, but she's pretty isn't she?" I questioned, curious.

Warren scoffed. "I'd rather marry someone who I love, not someone that only wants me for status." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh..." I looked down, sighing. "Gee, you're lucky. At least you are able to marry. When I'm of age, no one will even bother with me. And I... I can't exactly ask any guys to take me as their... their..." I blushed, unable to finish that sentence.

It was obvious to me that I would never make it out as the guy in the relationship. I really was too girly for that and not to mention, if someone really wanted to, they could wrap me around their finger. Yes, I was the submissive type, but I didn't care.

Warren chuckled and nodded, making me sigh in relief. "Anyway, if you did have a chance to marry who you loved, who would it be?"

Warren smirked at my curiosity and I shrugged, blushing slightly. "In truth, I don't know." He answered and then chuckled. "Alright well, go on then; back to your camp. It's already been longer than you normally stay out here."

"But..." I frowned and then sighed. "Okay..." I mumbled and Warren was about to walk away. "Wait, Warren...!" He turned back towards me, confusion written on his face.

I couldn't help it. "Hm?" I had to ask.

"Will you be here tomorrow night?" I wanted to know.

He smirked and laughed. He then waved and turned back around, walking away and I nearly giggled.

That had been all the answer I needed.

-0-

Warren and I had established some sort of secret meeting, where we both would sneak out at night to hang out and talk or just stare at the stars or play with the creatures of the night.

It was something I had looked forward to after each hard day with my 'family' and the cruel ways my father treated vampires or other creatures he came across that 'knew something' and I was beginning to become sick of it.

In fact, it was exactly two weeks later when I truly had become sick of what my father was doing.

I watched, horrified, though my expression was as blank as a clean sheet of paper, as my father and the other hunters began questioning a were-creature that apparently knew something about the Vampire Lord.

I had turned away, finally when my father began using his 'torture tools'.

It was near night time, when everyone was asleep, that I broke down.

Wiping away my constant tears, I snuck towards a cage that held the poor creature and I nearly threw up when I saw the pools of blood around the creature. "Seth." I called out quietly, having heard the creatures name from my father.

The poor animal lifted his head up when he heard his name and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, hunter?" He spat, his voice broken and I broke with it, falling to my knees.

"Oh gods... please forgive me. I didn't know how to stop it..." I cried and the creature looked away. "You have to get out of here, before my father wakes. He will do more harm to you if you don't." My voice was shaky, as were my hands when I unlocked the cage and the creature looked back at me, confusion written in his green eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" I shook my head and lowered it.

"I don't agree with my father's ways... I wish I could do more than just help you. Please, if you do know any vampires... get them away from our camp as fast as you can." I pleaded and he was cautious, I could tell, but as soon as he was clear of the cage, he bolted the best as he could, blood dotting his trail. I prayed to all the gods out there that no hunters would find him.

I then quickly made my way past the hunters who were keeping watch and left for the clearing, my hands I knew were blood stained from when they touched the bloodied ground near the cage.

I was crying again, I noticed, feeling tears rolling down my cheeks as I stumbled my way into the clearing.

Immediately upon seeing Warren in the clearing, waiting for me, I ran up to him and hugged him, hiding my head in his jacket.

"W-William...!?" He was shocked, I knew. But I didn't care.

I wanted everything to end and I thought I knew how that could happen. So... I said the one thing that I had wanted to all week, hoping Warren would agree. "Turn me, please!" I pleaded.

"What?" He questioned and I sniffled, pulling back, looking up at him.

"Make me into a vampire." I all but demanded and he sighed, pushing me away so we were at least arms length apart.

"No." He said and my hope shattered.

"What? Why!?" I asked, wiping away my tears in frustration.

"Why do you want to become one anyway?" He demanded back and I paused before turning away.

"I-I can't take it anymore... I watched a poor innocent were-creature get tortured for something he may have not known." I spat out, trembling in anger and horror. "I want to finally be able to do something." I turned back to him, pleading. "Please!"

"I'm not going to bite you," he snarled and I frowned, about to open my mouth, but he cut me off before I could say anything to that. "And even if I do turn you by mixing our blood, what then? You'll be just a fledgling! You won't make a single damn difference in this war." I flinched at that and he sighed, expression softening. "William... turning you into a vampire would be too painful for you to handle. I won't, I can't, watch you go through something like that."

"Please... Warren..." I pleaded again and he shook his head. I knew then that it would be completely and utterly pointless to even try to ask again.

"I won't do it." He said softly and I sighed, lowering my head, nodding in understanding.

-0-

Ever since that night, I kept to myself, locking my thoughts away while still trying to seem like myself around Warren.

Most times I failed and often got temperamental around him or even broke down a few times.

But, truth be told, I was... happy most times. Happier than I had been most of my life. And that was all thanks to Warren.

And to be completely honest, I think I'm starting to have feelings for him.


End file.
